This invention relates to a rake construction particularly adapted for use in dredging for shellfish such as clams and the like. Normally such activity is carried out with the use of what is normally termed a "bull rake"; that is, a basket-like apparatus having an elongated pole fixedly attached thereto at one end. The pole and thus the basket is disposed on the ocean bed at an angular disposition by an operator generally standing in a boat offset from the position of the basket. The dredging action is brought about by dragging the pole towards the operator. After several such dragging strokes the basket is lifted to the surface by the operator grasping the pole in a hand over hand action. This is a strenuous and tiring activity on the operator; and, accordingly, it would be desirable if the same activity could be accomplished in a less physically demanding manner.
Another attendant disadvantage of present equipment utilized for obtaining shellfish in the above-described manner is that while drawing the basket to the surface it is often possible to inadvertently twist the elongated pole to such an extent that the normally open face of the basket is disposed downwardly into the water such that the clams or other shellfish held by the basket are accidentally discharged. It is, however, sometimes desirable to be able to purposely invert the basket so as to dislodge the contents thereof as when the basket has been observed to contain only mud, rocks or the like.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device which accomplishes the above-indicated desirable features in a relatively straightforward and inexpensive manner.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by the provision of an improved shellfish rake construction comprising a basket in part formed from a plurality of laterally spaced generally U-shaped tines defining a rear heel and a normally open face to said basket, forward portions of said tines adapted to contact the bed of the ocean or other body of water in operating position, a plate extending laterally across the rear of said basket so as to interconnect rear portions of said tines, guide means disposed at the rear of said basket for slidably receiving an elongated handle adapted to extend through the surface of said body of water, said handle terminating at its lower end in a stop adapted to engage said basket guide means such that upward movement on said handle will drag said basket along said bed, and a line attached to said basket and adapted to extend along said handle such that said basket may be slidably drawn to the water surface along said handle.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.